1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable structure, in particular, to a pair of eyeglasses and a foldable structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are different types of eyeglasses including such as myopic glasses, presbyopia glasses and sunglasses, which mainly comprise a pair of lens assemblies, a pair of temples and a bridge member; wherein the bridge member is attached between two adjacent sides of the pair of lens assemblies, the two temples are pivotally attached to a distant sides of the two lens assemblies respectively. Furthermore, the lens assemblies are constructed mainly by a lens frame and a lens attached to the lens frame.
To facilitate storages, the aforementioned eyeglasses mostly adapt the design of using a hinge-type bridge member such that the two lens assemblies can be folded up along the center of the bridge member therebetween in order to allow the pair of eyeglasses to be stored in a box or container entirely.
However, since the lenses are of curved profiles for all types of eyeglasses, there is an excess space created between the two curved lenses once the lens assemblies are folded up and opposed to each other, which causes the overall sizes of the eyeglasses after folding to be relatively large. There is a need for an improvement to overcome such drawback.